


Our daughter, my everything

by shethenightwolf



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Protective Arthur Morgan, Protective Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shethenightwolf/pseuds/shethenightwolf
Summary: Your and Arthur’s daughter gets kidnapped (instead of Jack) and even hell should be scared of Arthur’s rage.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, wonderful people :) This was a spontaneous idea that turned into a two-part story and I really enjoyed writing it, because let’s be honest - if Arthur had a daughter, he would be head over heels in love with her… Plus, I decided to choose **Sarah** as a name for their daughter… Because I’m so sentimental and this name means a lot to me personally... Also, Google told me Sarah means _ princess _ and I'm pretty sure she would be one for him 😊 Hope you will enjoy it as much as I did.

“Where is my daughter, Dutch?!” You shouted, barely holding yourself together. “Where is she?!”

“You have to stay calm, dear…” He tried to calm you down, but it only infuriated you; you clenched your fists, digging the nails into the fragile skin on your inner hands.

Becoming a mother was not something you planned; it just happened when you were not expecting that at all. Obviously, Arthur and you were aware it could happen, but this thought had always seemed so distant and unreal; until the day you found out your period was not simply late and there was no other explanation than pregnancy.

Until that day you had no idea it was possible to be this terrified. You told Arthur, thinking he would freak out; and that would not surprise you, considering his past you were fully aware of, but instead of that, he was… thrilled. The thought of having a baby with a woman he loved turned out to be everything he has ever wanted while you were petrified and scared of what was about to come.

However, you went through this months together - whenever Arthur was in the camp, he was not leaving you for a single moment; he was always nearby, just in case, if you ever needed his help, especially at the end of your pregnancy.

No wonder, he fell in love with his little girl the moment her small hands touched his strong arms as he held her close to himself; the moment her big blue eyes met his and the loud cry escaped her mouth he knew that he would never let a single blonde hair fell from her head. She was everything he wanted; she was a missing piece of your relationship and bonded you even stronger than you were already.

Sarah.

A girl who changed both of your lives the moment she took her first breath.

“Calm?” You hissed, trying your best to hold yourself back from doing anything you would regret later. “How dare you telling me to be calm while my daughter is god knows where?!”

“Jack, my boy, I need you to focus…” Abigail said in the background as she crouched next to her son. “Tell me once more what happened…”

“Sarah and I were playing by the water when two men came to us…” The boy hung his head down. “They were talking something we didn’t understand… One man took Sarah by her hand and the other said that I have to run…”

“Were they saying anything about where they were taking her?” You approached Jack and looked at him comfortingly. “Jack, please, tell me everything you remember…”

“They told me to tell uncle D-Dutch that they took her with them…” Jack’s squeaky voice cracked. “I don’t know, I was scared… These men were scary…”

You felt your legs trembling as you stood up, wishing Arthur was here with you. He was supposed to be back front the job already, but somehow he was running late.

“I’m gonna ask you one more time, Dutch…” You glared at him so he could have a slight taste of how mad you were at that moment. “Where is my daughter?!”

“Hey, what’s going on here?” You heard Arthur’s voice behind your back; the feeling of heat spread through your whole body and the shiver came right after it. “What are these all shouts about?”

“You might want to sit down, Arthur…” John approached him, but Arthur stopped him, reaching out his hand.

“Why? What happened?” He asked suspiciously. “Wait… Where’s Sarah?”

“Tell him,” you told Dutch. “Tell him what you did.”

“Arthur, son…” he started. “Catherine Braithwaite’s men were here… We didn’t see them, they sneaked here while the kids were playing near the water…”

Arthur did not say anything nor moved, but you could see that with every word spoken by Dutch, he was getting paler; he froze, waiting for his friend to finish talking.

“They took her, Arthur,” Dutch finished. “Jack told us how they looked, but they didn’t tell him where they took her…”

“Arthur?” you asked with tears in your eyes as you turned towards him. “Arthur, say something…”

“What…” He said eventually, putting his shaking arms around you. “I’m gonna go and bring her back, okay? She will be fine, our girl will be fine… I promise that to you.”

“I know she will…” You replied, lifting your head to look at him.

“It’s your fault, Dutch,” he let you out of his embrace and moved to the man in front of him. “It’s your fucking fault and I hope you know it! You brought us into this mess and now my daughter is paying price for your mistakes!”

“Arthur, now we need to come up with a plan…”

“A plan? Look where your plans got us, Dutch!” Arthur yelled at him. “Let me explain to you one thing, my dearest friend. If anything, I mean literally anything, happens to my girl, they won’t be the only ones dead tonight.”

“Son, I know you’re angry…” Dutch wanted to ease the situation but only made it worse.

“Angry!?” Arthur roared. “I was angry when I had to do some pointless jobs for you, now I barely hold myself back from punching you right in the face!”

“How could I know…”

“Come on, Arthur,” John said, ignoring Dutch’s explanations. “Don’t waste more time, we’re gonna go and get her back home safely…”

“We’re going too,” Javier said, accompanied with Bill and Micah.

Arthur forced myself to nod and without wasting any second, he rushed towards his horse. You ran after him and caught him when he was already reloading the guns that he got out of the saddle.

“Arthur,” you breathed out, wiping the tears from your cheeks. “What’s your plan? How—”

“I’m gonna kill each one of them,” he hissed through his clenched teeth. “She’s just four… She must be terrified and I’m not there with her… What if…”

“No, no, Arthur… Don’t you dare to even think about it…”

“What a monster kidnaps a child?” he looked at you and when you saw his eyes, you also saw your daughter. “I swear if any of them touches her…”

She had his eyes.

She was a small copy of the man you loved the most.

Arthur has always been crazy when it came to her. He was a strong, fearless man, but it all changed when she appeared in his life. He was weak for her; he let her do anything she wanted, making sure she always had what she needed to be happy. They slept together, played together; he was taking her on the rides, taught how to fish, read her stories almost every evening and it was safe to say she adored him too. Nothing has ever touched Arthur as much as when she called him ‘daddy’ to him for the first time. That day he fell for her for good and you let your daughter became all his world. This little, dark blonde angel was everything for both of you anyway.

“She will be alright…” you said, cupping his face and leaving a gentle kiss on his lips. “You will get our princess back home, I’m sure you will.”

Arthur leaned his forehead against yours and took a deep breath then exhaled slowly, trying to stay calm and sane. You knew well he was far from it, no matter how good he pretended to keep his nerves under control.

“I’m gonna go with you,” you suggested after he had not replied to you.

“No,” he said shortly. “I won’t be able to focus out there, thinking you’re next to me, vulnerable and easy to hurt.”

“You know, it’s not that easy to hurt me…”

“No. I ain’t gonna take any more risks,” he pulled away from you. “Stay here, please, for god’s sake and wait for me. You and Sarah are everything I care about, everything I have…”

“Okay,” you nodded, sparing him additional worries. “I love you, Arthur.”

“I love you too and you know that well,” he smiled weakly then turned towards John. “You guys are ready?”

“Ready when you’re,” John replied and Hosea showed up by his side with Dutch. “I guess another pair of guns wouldn’t hurt.”

“It wouldn’t,” Arthur said, mounting his horse. “Follow me.”

You watched them all riding away and disappearing between the tall trees when someone patted your arm comfortingly from behind. You turned your head and realised it was Abigail, who was looking at you with compassion written all over her face.

“Sarah will be okay, Y/N…”

“I know,” you replied, crossing arms on your chest.

“Then why I can feel something is still bothering you?” She asked.

“I feel sorry for the people who will cross Arthur’s way,” you confessed to her “because he will have no mercy for them tonight.”

Abigail didn’t reply, reaching out for your hand with hers and squeezed it gently, trying to give you some comfort.

“And if he didn’t find her tonight,” you continued, “he will keep killing each one of them until he will.”

“Let’s hope there will be no such need,” she said.

“Yeah… Here’s hoping.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, the second part of it! Hope you will enjoy!

They kidnapped her.

They kidnapped his daughter and at the same time infuriated him to the limits. His boundaries were gone even though he would have never thought anyone would ever make him this mad.

But they took her.

They took Sarah.

If any of these men touched his little girl, they all were dead men already. Arthur had no mercy and no patience left for any of them.

He and the gang were riding through the night, through the dark woods and empty roads where there was no sign on a single soul. None of them dared to say a word on their way to Braithwaite’s manor so the silence was filled with the thunder of hooves that rhythmically hit the ground. As they were getting close and the building appeared on the horizon, Arthur slowed down and the others did the same.

“She will be alright, Arthur,” John said as he dismounted his horse. “They wouldn’t hurt a child.”

“But yet, they kidnapped her,” he replied, taking a gun from his horse’s saddle. “They have no decency, John.”

“So what’s your plan?” Javier asked, joining them on the front.

“I want my daughter back,” Arthur hissed while he reloaded his gun. “You think I’m gonna go there and ask politely whether they could release her? Well, that’s not gonna happen.”

“You need to be calm and don’t let Sarah see you that way,” Hosea said, patting his friend’s arm comfortingly. “You’re gonna have her back tonight.”

“What way?”

“You really want to have the blood of these people on your hands?” Hosea gave him a questioning look. “It’s not worth it, Arthur. Revenge is not something we can afford…”

“Oh, stop talking like Dutch, Hosea,” he hissed. “I’m gonna do whatever it takes to get her home tonight. If it means burning this place down, I will do that.”

“You’re not thinking straight…”

“Let’s go,” Arthur commanded.

The others followed him on the way to the manor, leaving their horses hidden behind the trees. Braithwaites knew they were coming; that was exactly what they wanted - to get the gang out of their hideout, to make them come right to the place where they had an advantage. However, they did not know how wrong they were; they had no idea whose child they kidnapped and what terrible consequences it would have.

“Catherine Braithwaite!” Arthur growled, firing three shots in the air. “Where is my daughter?!”

No one responded at first - it looked as if the manor was empty, but soon other man came from behind the building with their guns pointed at the intruders. Suddenly, the doors opened and the woman came out with a tiny, little blonde girl by her leg. Sarah.

Arthur held his breath, thinking of the way out of this situation. He wanted to run to her, take her in his arms and get her out of this place that was supposed to turn into the battlefield in minutes. There was too much risk though, one wrong move and Sarah could get hurt…

The girl moved to the side and then Arthur saw her all in tears with a single cut on her left cheek. He could feel the boiling blood inside him as he clenched his left fists and squeezed his right hand on the gun he was holding.

“Don’t,” John moved towards him, “do anything you would regret, brother.”

“Listen to your friend,” Catherine said loud and clear, “so it’s your daughter, hm? I should’ve figured this out, those big blue eyes and blonde hair… Daddy’s girl, isn’t she?”

“Just let her go!” John turned towards the woman. “What did this kid do to you? She ain’t guilty of a thing.”

“I know,” she replied, taking a step down the stairs, “but you are. You should have thought twice before you decided to deceive me.”

“However,” she continued after no one had replied to her. “I think we can make a deal, so this beautiful lady won’t get hurt.”

“What do you want?” Arthur hissed through clenched fists. He was barely holding himself back - if only his daughter was not watching him, he would have already burned this place to the ground. He could not be that man - not in his daughter’s eyes - he could not let rage take the worst of him out.

“I want to have a talk with your leader,” Catherine stated. “Without you all here.”

“Fine,” Dutch spoke, stepping out with his hands raised. “But this little lady is the first to go.”

“I’m the one who makes rules here,” she said. “Come here, Dutch van der Linde and then, she’s free to go.”

“Dutch, what are you doing—” Hosea whispered as his friend turned around and smiled at him.

“I’m doing the right thing,” Dutch nodded at him and at that moment Hosea knew what his friend wanted to do.

He started walking towards the manor and when he was close enough to Catherine, she pushed Sarah forward, almost making her stumble. That was too much for Arthur to handle as he hurried towards his daughter not caring about the consequences. He fell onto his knees and took her in his arms, holding her tight as never before.

“I’m here, princess,” he tucked the strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and whispered. “I’m so sorry this happened, Sarah.”

“Daddy it hurts,” she said, moving away and pointing at her cut cheek.

“I know, love,” he replied and lifted her up, backing off slowly. “When we’ll get home I will take care of it, okay?”

The girl nodded in response and buried her face in his chest. While he was backing off, Arthur caught a glimpse of Dutch’s face and suddenly, he also figured out what was about to happen.

“John,” Arthur said. “Will you do something for me?”

“Anything, Arthur,” he replied.

“Take her from here and don’t look back,” Arthur handed him his daughter, “Sarah, listen to me. I need you to go with uncle John, okay? He will take you to your mommy.”

“Okay,” she agreed as she placed her small hands around John’s neck. Her eyes, though, were still staring at Arthur. “I love you, daddy.”

“I love you more,” Arthur felt this weird feeling in his heart; the one he has always felt when Sarah told him she loved him. This was it - the unconditional love he had for his daughter; the one that had no boundaries. No limits.

She was his everything.

Just as John get her and himself on his horse and rode off, the sound of firing gun broke the silence. It was Dutch who fired away first, shooting the son of the old Catherine Braithwaite. From that point everything happened quickly - they might have had an advantage in numbers, but the gang was much better at shooting. Soon, no man was alive, except for Catherine, who was lying on the ground with a Dutch’s gun pointed at her. Arthur approached her; his hands, shirt and face covered with the blood from the fight. He also pointed his revolver at the woman, joining his friend by his side.

“You killed my sons!” she cried out. “My children! You think I’m bad because my men kidnapped this girl, but the truth is, you’re… You’re all much worse!”

“Nobody touches my daughter!” Arthur growled at her. His eyes were filled with rage as he turned towards Javier. “Burn this place to the ground, Javier.”

“As you wish,” he replied, lighting up a match and throwing it inside the manor. There was much alcohol spilt during the firing, so it started to burn quickly and the red flames spread across the building.

“Arthur, we should go—” Hosea spoke, but Arthur interrupted him.

“And let her live?”

“Don’t you think we’ve done enough?” Hosea asked. “Besides, think, what kind of life would she have?”

“I won’t take any chances that she will try to get to Sarah again,” Arthur replied in a stone-cold voice and pulled the trigger, without turning his sight off the old woman. “Now, we’ve done enough.”

***

“Mommy!” Sarah shouted as she saw you from the distance.

She was back.

Your baby girl, safe and sound.

You immediately ran towards her, feeling your heart racing inside your chest as it was about to rip out of it.

She was really back; your beloved daughter was back, alive and well.

Sarah ran into your arms and you lifted her up, holding her the closest to yourself as you could.

“Where’s daddy?” you asked her, stroking her head. “What happened to your cheek, monkey?”

“This lady pushed me and I fell,” she explained. “Dad told me to go with uncle John and he said he loved me.”

“Of course, he did,” you assured her and approached John, who was still standing by his horse. “Where’s Arthur?”

“He stayed up there,” he replied. “You know why.”

“I know,” you nodded. “Is he alright?”

“I’ve never seen him like this, Y/N,” John looked at you. “He was holding himself back because he didn’t want her to watch. But when he saw this cut on her cheek…”

“I see,” you said. “Thank you, John, for bringing her back home safely.”

“Anything for this little one,” John winked at Sarah and rubbed her blonde hair. You smiled at them brightly, but inside you could not stop worry about Arthur.

“Let’s get you to bed, young lady,” you said suddenly, reminding yourself it was a middle of the night. “But first we have to take care of your cheek.”

*

It was hard to put her to sleep that night, so when her eyes eventually closed, you breathed out with relief. You were still watching her by your side as she was somewhere in her dreams while you were awake, waiting for your man to return. Minutes seemed like hours for you and the silence was getting truly overwhelming.

_Where the hell were they?_

You cautiously moved out of your daughter’s embrace, hoping she would not wake up. You turned to the side and laid your head on the pillow, waiting for him to eventually come back home.

“You’re back,” you whispered as Arthur entered the tent an hour or so later, closing the tent flap behind his back. “What happened out there?”

“I got it done, Y/N,” Arthur replied quietly. “So our girl is safe now.”

“I see you already washed up the blood out of your hands,” you pointed, trying to see him in the dim light of a burning candle. “You didn’t have to kill them, you know?”

“I didn’t want to,” he fired back in his defence. “It was supposed to be a trade… Dutch agreed to go and talk with them, but…”

“He opened up a fire,” you finished for him. “He always does it, doesn’t he?”

“I wanted to keep our girl safe,” Arthur continued as he took off his shirt and boots. “Remember the day I promised you I will always keep her safe? No matter how many people I will have to kill, if she is safe, I can live with it.”

“Killing is not always a good solution, Arthur,” you sighed. “What if she saw you? How would you explain it to her?”

“Luckily, she didn’t, so there’s no problem,” he shrugged and laid down on the other side of the bed, right next to Sarah. He kissed her forehead tenderly and she turned herself towards him instinctively. ”Our daughter is my everything, Y/N. I would go crazy if I lost her… Or if I lost you. You two are…”

“I’m here, she’s here,” you smiled at him lightly, “and except a tiny cut, she is just fine.”

“Alright,” Arthur returned the smile and closed his eyes, yawning loudly. He had put an arm around his daughter and looked at you once more before he said: “Mind if I get some sleep?”

“Not at all,” you reached out to caress his head. “Get some rest while I will watch you two for a bit longer.”

Arthur and Sarah.

Your everything.

**Author's Note:**

> The second part will be published soon. In the meantime, if you liked it, please, let me know - leaving a comment or a kudos (nothing gives me more power to write than you, guys!) 😊❤️


End file.
